La verdad
by XDrain
Summary: Una historia hecha en hora y media con la inspiracion de haber visto el capitulo 3x06 "Mash Off" *contiene altos spoilers hasta el capitulo 3x06 si no lo has visto no leas*


**LA VERDAD**

**By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet**

**Santana y Brittany**

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY**

Desde hace poco más de una semana que volví a hacer aquella pregunta a Brittany, por que el no saber que somos realmente me carcome por dentro…

-Oye Brittany quiero hablar contigo. –Dije tal vez mi voz sonó demasiado seria porque Brit puso una cara realmente asustada.

-San te juro que yo no lo hice, es decir yo vi que estaba tirado fuera de tu casillero pero no pensé que era tuyo.- respondí con esa pureza que solo ella trasmite para mí.

-¿De que estas hablando? Conteste casi riendo

-AH… ESTE DE NADA, DI TU PRIMERO. Contesto Britt sujetando mi cabello de manera dulce como solía hacerlo cuando había hecho una travesura, realmente no me interesaba mucho por ahora saber de qué hablaba, pero si quería saber mucho más.

-¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo en la tarde? ¿breadsticks?

-¡Claro amor ir a ese lugar! ¿A qué hora?

-Saliendo de la escuela, traigo la tarjeta de papá. Respondí mostrando la "VISA" de mi padre.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora voy a una clase nos vemos más tarde.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Realmente ya no quiero que esto sea un "estamos saliendo por magia" por primera vez en mi vida planeaba hacer las cosas bien… Amo demasiado a esta pequeña.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso de lo que nunca hablamos? Realmente… estamos saliendo… no soporto el no saber que está sucediendo con nosotras. Hacemos muchas cosas que para mí son realmente confusas. Yo… bueno tu sabes lo que siento por ti Brit… pero tú no me aclaras que sientes. Perdona que vuelva a insistir con eso, ¿te molesta?

-No me molesta San… Pero hemos tomado duchas juntas, además te había dicho que si tú eras libre y yo también seria toda tuya, bueno ya lo era antes, yo creo que como ya habíamos dicho eso pues automáticamente estaríamos saliendo.- Termino mientras absorbió una gran cantidad de espagueti se miraba tan dulce.

-Si lo sé pero… yo no quiero que esto sea como todas mis pasadas relaciones… ni quiero que tampoco sea para ti una más.- Me puse de pie y me puse a un lado de donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Brit.. Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?-

-Pero Santana si tú sabes que lo soy.-

-No quiero suponerlo, quiero que tú me respondas Brittany…- Sin apenas pensarlo estaba sujetando fuertemente su mano… tal vez del nervio tal vez del miedo que sentía de una negativa.-

-Si santana… quiero serlo, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido y te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo.- Soltó la mano que le aprisionaba y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla. Sentí el nervio de que alguien nos viera. La amo si… pero aun no estoy preparada para hacerlo público, así que suavemente me regrese a mi asiento.

-¿Sucede algo, Dije algo malo? Me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos tiernos y tristes.-

-Claro que no, es solo que estoy muy feliz, aunque deseo algo más.-

-Dímelo.-

-¿Podrías sujetar mi mano? Dije apenas esbozando una sonrisa -

Ella sonrio ampliamente y tomo la mano que tenía en la mesa dando además una suave caricia.

-Emm creo que sería mejor bajo la servilleta.-

-Jajaja Santana no cambiaras, no importa, yo sé que te importa tu imagen y a su tiempo podremos hacerlo público, espero que dejes de tener miedo.-

-… lo siento Britt, pero no dudes jamás que te amo más que a mi vida.-

- Lo se…- Volteo a todos lados y besos su dedo anular y lo coloco en mi boca.-

Terminamos de comer y le acompañe a su casa, íbamos tomadas de nuestro dedo meñique, una costumbre que teníamos, eso no tiene nada de malo ¿no?

-Gracias. Dije con una voz muy baja-

-¿De que me das las gracias? Si no he hecho absolutamente nada.-

-Claro que lo has hecho… me quieres.-

-San eso no se agradece eso se siente y no pude evitar hacerlo contigo, siempre has sido muy dulce, amable, paciente y cariñosa conmigo, aunque a veces quisiera que los demás conocieran la verdadera Santana.-

-Siempre soy la verdadera Santana.-

-Bueno entonces la verdadera Santana que solo yo conozco.-

-Dejémoslo hoy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-

-Sí, pero antes acompáñame.- Dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿A dónde? Pregunte con bastante intriga

-Solo ven. Dijo

Caminamos a espalda de su casa y me empujo suavemente a la pared, después tomo con su mano mi mejilla y acerco sus labios a los míos con mucha ternura y pasión.

-Te quiero San, hasta mañana.-

-….

Sonrió y entro por la puerta trasera a su casa.

-Te amo.- Apenas pude decirlo cuando cerró la puerta.

Estaba realmente feliz de que todo esto estuviera pasando y quería afianzar esta relación día con día, lo primero que haría sería comprarle un hermoso collar que había visto con la letra S, como "Santana y Spear`s" seria como matar a dos pajaros de un tiro, no sospecharía de eso.

Pero dice un dicho "Ríe hoy, llora mañana"

El ver al tal Rory un chico que acababa de ser trasladado coqueteando con MI chica no podía resistir ir a echarle en cara que dejara de acercársele, era tan tonto en pensar que ella le haría caso teniendo a alguien como yo. Estoy segura de los sentimientos de Brit, pero definitivamente no quiero que ningún insecto se le acerque; así que sin apenas evitarlo fui a decirle un par de cosas al "duendecito".

Y pareciera que Finessa le tomo un extraño cariño ya que se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo creo que incluso más que con Rachel y haciéndose el valiente salió a defenderlo. Desearía que jamás hubiera hecho eso.

-Sabes Santana, ahora creo entender por qué estas todo el tiempo ofendiendo a los demás, estas tan frustrada de que no puedas salir del closet libremente y estar tan enamorada de Brittany y que ella jamás te corresponderá, pero sabes deja de desquitarte con los demás. Ya dilo "SOY LESBIANA" y seguro te sentirás más libre.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Finn, NADA así que cierra la boca, no será que tu eres el que debería salir del closet, parece que has cambiado de bando por ese "duende".

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy harto ya que humillen a mis amigos, lo permití con Kurt pero ya no será así, por lo que Santana se feliz, busca una chica que de verdad te quiera y se feliz, eres porrista ¿no? Conocerás a bastantes como tú.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, no sé cómo me contuve de llorar, cuando menos lo pensé observe a mi alrededor y estaban observándonos, mirándome fijamente a mí y murmurando entre ellos.

Me aleje corriendo y me encerré en el baño, esto no podía estar pasando había sido expuesta frente a toda la escuela, esto no podía estarme pasando.

-Santana, sal por favor, que pasa te vi entrar corriendo.

-…- Era ella, la razón por la que había perdido completamente la misma, Brittany.

-Santana, por favor

Apenas abrí la puerta y me eche en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa San? Dijo Brit acariciando mi cabeza.

-Ese estúpido de Finn me expuso… lo dijo a la escue…- dije apenas con un nudo en la garganta que me corto la voz de nuevo.

-No te preocupes no le tomaran importancia San..- Dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla acariciándola y dándome un beso muy suave.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, estoy segura. Ahora vamos a clases, seguro que tomaron todo como una tonta pelea.-

-Britt tú de verdad… ¿me amas? Tú me correspondes ¿cierto?.- Dije abrazándola fuertemente y pegando mi cabeza a su pecho para escuchar su corazón y escuchar la verdad de su respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello.

-Me amas más que a Artie ¿verdad?

-San, te lo dije dos veces y créeme, te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie en mi vida, jamás he amado a nadie como a ti, no dudes de eso por favor, me siento como si fuera tonta.

-No eres tonta, recuerda eso también eres la más inteligente de esta escuela incluso más que yo, mira que tonta estoy ahora mismo yo.

-Jajaja, tranquila veras que no prestaron atención a eso.

Y hubiera deseado que sus palabras fueran la verdad que seguiría a el hecho más desastroso que seguiría pasándome.

Un día después mientras Britt y yo planeábamos una cita en mi casa este fin de semana, cuando ilusamente pensaba que todo lo peor había pasado, Becky apareció frente a nosotras.

-Santana la entrenadora Sue te busca, ve a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?.- respondí

-Solo me dijo que te dijera que fueras.-

Los siguientes 10 min darían el cambio más grande que no esperaba sucediera… no como paso. Una estúpida campaña homofóbica contra la entrenadora Sue y con lo que había dicho Finn, me expuso a nivel nacional. Me sometieron a la burla nacional de que la entrenadora Sue apoyaba a las lesbianas y que tenía a una capitana… Lesbiana, si mi foto allí acompañada de una bandera arcoíris en forma de corazón… como es que esto me había pasado a mi…

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…- dije con el llanto y la rabia acumulada en mi garganta

-Lo siento mucho Santana.- Dijo la entrenadora.

-Algunas personas escucharon lo que Finn dijo ayer y se lo hicieron llegar a las personas equivocadas que están contra Sue y desgraciadamente fuiste la víctima en esto, si es necesario que hable con tus padres lo hare con gusto.- Dijo el padre de Kurt

-¡Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres!

Grite y Sali corriendo.

Esto no podía de verdad estarme pasando a mí.

-¡Santana a dónde vas!

Creo haber escuchado a lo lejos… pero no me podía detener realmente no podía hacerlo, quería esconderme en el agujero más hondo que encontrara, tristemente solo llegue al parque cerca de la escuela, me recargue a un árbol y me abrace a mí misma inundada en una tristeza que jamás había sentido. Había sido usada en una estúpida campaña… habían arruinado mi vida… me habían exhibido como un animal raro dentro de una jaula y a quien pasearan por todo el país…

-Santana..-

-Veté Brittany… por favor.-

-No, no me iré, soy tu novia y quiero estar contigo, ven.- Dijo estirando sus brazos para abrazarme pero solo atiene a empujarla lejos de mí.

-¡NO! LARGATE!

Realmente no era mi intención hacerlo, la amo aun cuando esto suceda, pero actuaba cual animal herido que aunque intenten ayudarle solo se preocupa de su propio dolor.

-Santana, estamos a la vista de todos ven conmigo por favor.- dijo Britt extendiendo su mano

-Brittany solo déjame sola…- Dije mientras frotaba mis manos en rostro para ir subiendo a mi cabello. –Dejame sola.-

-Entiende que no lo hare, además en unas horas tendremos la presentación frente a los maestros y no dejare que te derrumbes sola como siempre lo has hecho. Estamos juntas. Ya no estás sola Santana, ven a mi.- y extendió de nuevo su mano.

Sin mucha resistencia tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta lo más profundo de aquel parque.

-Santana, si no quieres ir a cantar lo entenderé, no puedo entender cómo te sientes porque sabes que soy muy tonta aunque tú me digas que soy lista… pero siento tu dolor.-

-Brittany hicieron un comercial… diciendo a nivel nacional que… que…-

-¿Que te gustan las chicas? Pero es verdad, porque sufres… yo pienso que es admirable porque sabes lo que tu quieres… bueno yo sé que te quiero a ti pero aun así… siempre vivo en una confusión…-

-Yo no se lo he dicho a mis padres Britt, ellos… ellos yo no sé cómo mi padre lo tomara.-

-Estoy contigo Santana, cualquier cosa que suceda yo te ayudare. -

-Pero Britt…-

-Pero nada.- Se acercó, me dio un largo beso y acaricio mi mejilla. –Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Santana, esto solo será una piedra más que sabremos superar juntas ¿está bien?-

-Sí.- respondí casi sin fuerza

-Ahora vamos, tenemos una canción que hacer con las troubletones…

¿Fin?


End file.
